Noira Blackswan
Noira BlackSwan is the Daughter of Odille, one of the antagonists of the "Swan Lake" Tale. In the destiny conflit, she is in the Rebel side. Character Personality Noira can be easily mistaken as someone cold and emotionless, because she is not so social and tends to stay away from the others. At the lunch time, she doesn't sit with her confident and Best Friend Prunellia, because she is with the other royals students and Noira feel nervous talking with them, specially when people(mostly royals) blame her for Duchess being so cruel with them, so instead of going to the cafeteria she always sit outside, at the enchanted forest, so she can be more focused on her poems. Despite of that, Noira can be very compassionate, but she have difficulty of trusting on others. Appearace TBA Fairy Tale Swan Lake is a Ballet composed by Pyotr llyich Tchaikovsky in 1875-76. Despite its initial failure, it is now one of the most popular of all ballets. The scenario, initially in two acts, was fashioned from Russian folk tales[a] and tells the story of Odette, a princess turned into a swan by an evil sorcerer's curse. The choreographer of the original production was Julius Reisinger. The ballet was premiered by the Bolshoi Ballet on 4 March [O.S. 20 February] 1877[1][2] at the Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow. Although it is presented in many different versions, most ballet companies base their stagings both choreographically and musically on the 1895 revival of Marius Petipa and Lev Ivanov, first staged for the Imperial Ballet on 15 January 1895, at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg. For this revival, Tchaikovsky's score was revised by the St. Petersburg Imperial Theatre's chief conductor and composer Riccardo Drigo. Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants Waltz. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen Allegro moderato, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls [Sujet], Benno sees a flock ofswans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt I. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans. Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby Moderato. He aims hiscrossbow at the swans Allegro moderato-, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette -Moderato. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake – created from the tears of Odette's mother – do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears -Allegro vivo. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes – if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing Allegro, Moderato assai quasi andante. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince of the Guests and Waltz, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise Allegro, Allegro giusto with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances de six, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Allegro, Tempo di valse, Allegro vivo Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. Relationships Friends Prunellia Plumfairy- Daughter of The Sugar Plum Fairy, she is also Noira's roomate and Best Friend. They are very close friends dispiting the fact that they are opposites, since Prunellia is very outgoing. Romance By now, she doesn't like anyone but in her profile is said that the quality she admires the most in an guy is "understanding". Category:Characters Category:Females